


A Sleepover Plot

by caalsio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caalsio/pseuds/caalsio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hadn't /meant/ for this sort of thing to happen. What started out as an innocent tutoring job just- sort of- escalated. There he was one evening at the dining table explaining the quadratic equation to Eridan while Cronus idled by, then a couple months later John instead sat in their father's bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepover Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevereatdirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/gifts).



John hadn't /meant/ for this sort of thing to happen. What started out as an innocent tutoring job just... sort of... escalated. There he was one evening at the dining table explaining the quadratic equation to Eridan while Cronus idled by, then a couple months later John instead sat in their father's bedroom--his lap to be emarrassingly exact--naked and panting as the word "Daddy" continuously tumbled from his lips.

At first, John didn't even consider the possibility. Sure, after spending a bit of time in the Ampora household John may have developed something of a crush, greetings that were just a touch too enthusiastic when Mr. Ampora came home from work, or just so daringly going in for the hug when he said goodbye. He just liked hugs!, he told himself. Well, yes, that was true, and he /did/ hug Eridan when they parted as well, but hugging his dad was different. Just his smell or cologne kind of stirred something in John, and then when that tall man with his muscled arms--what did he DO for a living?--enveloped him, it took everything not to sigh with momentary bliss.

A rainy night became the catalyst for the eventual tryst. John insisted the rain was nothing; he could take the bus home no problem. But Mr. Ampora more strongly insisted to take John home in return, he wouldn't want John's father thinking Dymion Ampora wouldn't take care of his son. And he was right, John knew his dad would've asked why Eridan's father couldn't take him home in such bad weather. He was just so protective sometimes. But with that sort of logic on his side John had no other choice but to comply.

He shrugged his backpack into the front seat and pretended to sulk from losing, but inside he brimmed with excitement. The act didn't last long, soon John was chatting about the car, "Wow, it's so nice!" and "Your tint is suuuuper dark, is it even legal?"

Soon enough the conversation turned to other topics, and it all seemed to flow so much better than conversations John had in the past with other friend's parents. The fact didn't help his ever-developing attraction. Dymion's eyes were dark and his features were so handsome and angular, and holy crap John didn't realize how hot he was for older guys. And then of course was the mystery of those scars. John liked to come up with fantasies about just how he could have possibly ended up with such an injury. He didn't dare ask about them even if he had him alone in a car, the same way he didn't ask about his job or Eridan's mom or his accent--weird Australian or something...maybe?--or lots of other questions John fostered about the man. He didn't want Dymion to think he was some annoying kid. No, he could have decent conversation just like they were doing.

The ride was over too soon, and this time John sulked honestly. He chewed his lip with his front teeth, feeling like he should say... something? He couldn't think of anything dashingly clever and was just about to give up with a, "See you next week, thanks for the ride," when a warm touch rested on his knee. John's blue eyes whipped up from his lap expecting to find a soft-lidded expression, when all he glimpsed was a kindly calm in the other's face. That was just as confusing, and well, less exciting.

"I know it aintcha day tomorrah, butcha should come over. It's Friday, so ya can make a sleepover outta it," he suggested, not asked. And was that a grin? John could swear he sensed a smile under the invitation.

A night over? That could be... interesting. John and Eridan were good enough buds, he didn't see why it'd be a bad idea, just, why didn't Eridan just ask John himself? Either way, he couldn't let the opportunity slip through his fingers. For all he knew there was a chance to catch Dymion in his uh, nightly wear. That large palm pressed into his leg and John realized that he'd been awkwardly silent for too long.

"Sure, Mr. Ampora. I gotta ask my dad, but that'd be cool. Thanks." John smiled widely, and slipped his arms through the straps of his backpack. He reached for the door handle, but the brief sensation of Dymion's hand running up his thigh made him shudder. He must have imagined it because the next moment Eridan's dad was handing him an umbrella from the backseat and urging him to take it. John could return it tomorrow.

It didn't take much for John to convince his dad to let him stay the night. After all, his John seemed to be good friends with the Ampora boys, and he felt safe letting him stay after their father went through all that trouble of making sure John got home safe the night before. John was relieved and excited. He hadn't stayed over at a friend's in a while. This would be fun.

The next day, John went through school per the norm then headed back home to pack an overnight bag. He thought too late to just bring one to school and head straight from there and only managed to wave at Eridan when he saw him after school yelling, "I'll see you later," from across the yard.

John threw some clothes, movies, a deck of cards and a toothbrush into an old empty backpack and made sure to grab Mr. Ampora's umbrella before jumping onto his bike outside and setting off. The Amporas didn't live too far from him, but just far enough that he'd rather not walk. The day was nice enough outside now that the rain from last night came and went that he didn't have to bother with the bus or waiting for a ride. John's dad wasn't even home from work yet. Besides, it gave him more time to plan out the night, like what movies they would watch in what order and what new card tricks he wanted to try out on Eridan. The guy had a good eye for catching John's slight-of-hand slip ups. And just maybe he'd stay up long enough to catch their dad alone for a chat.

He reached his friend's house after a decent ride and walked his bike up to the doorstep and rang the bell. John fully expected Eridan or his brother to show up at the door--usually, it was Cronus, he always seemed eager for company--but John had to turn his eyes upward to match the figure in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. Ampora! I made it," John announced still a little breathless from his ride over.

"So ya are," Dymion agreed with a nod of acknowledgement. "Why don'tcha come in then?"

"Actually, can I take my bike around back? Last time I left it unchained, it wasn't there the next morning," he explained with some regret. John had gotten that bike for his birthday, and it was a really nice model! After it got stolen, he had to settle for something inferior, and he didn't want to go through that again. Mr. Ampora gave the go ahead, and John wheeled the bike around to the backyard. He knocked on the glass door and it slid open from the other side. John smiled as he shuffled his feet across the mat before stepping inside with a, "Thanks!"

John blinked away the sun spots in his eyes, the kitchen much darker than the afternoon sun. "Oh yeah!" John said suddenly as he reached around to his backpack and unsheathed the long black umbrella from the night before. "I remembered to bring this back," he said as he handed it over. "Thanks again for letting be borrow it."

"Heh," Mr. Ampora's laugh was deep and gritty as he reached out to retrieve the item. He looked it over with only a partially discerning eye. "Didn't think I'd get it back so soon," Dymion commented turning his eye to John, "Whatta good boy." And there it was, that weird half-grin thing again.

Oddly John felt a blush rise in his cheeks and wasn't sure if he could place exactly why it happened. He hummed with hesitation before answering, "N-no problem, Mr. Ampora. Wouldn't be right if I tried to keep it any longer." In fact, this was all working out the way John wanted it to. He returned the umbrella in a timely fashion and was praised for it by his friend's hot father. John just wished it didn't get him all stupid and flustered.

"Ah, yah can't go on callin' me that. Can't stand all that formality anymore. 'Dymion' is just fine, John." That hand that touched John's knee last night rested on his shoulder in a friendly manner, a thumb running lightly over the ridge of his collarbone.

John swallowed hard, peering up into the older man's eyes and tried to reiterate, "Yes, Dymion... sir." It wasn't natural for him to address parents or even just his elders so informally, and it showed painfully.

Suddenly the squeeze grew firmer, "Nonna that 'sir' stuff. C'mon kid."

"Sorry, Mr. Ampora! -- I mean sir! -- I mean... Dymion! Gah!" That was way harder than he thought. Geez, that wasn't totally stupidly embarrassing. A simple task and he couldn't even deliver, and after he'd been off to such a good start, too.

A heartier laugh came from the older man and the hand left John's shoulder. "You jus' keep on workin' that out, son."

John laughed too, more of a nervous giggle than a boisterous outburst, but at least the encouragement helped him feel more at ease. "Hehe, maybe it'd be easier just to call you 'Dad,' huh?" It was just an off-handed comment meant to keep the mood light, but there was a certain sudden tension in the air that John almost didn't notice before it completely dissipated. John nearly jumped when Dymion laughed again less hardy and more--John couldn't place it, it felt dangerous almost.

"Not sayin' I'd be against that," was the reply that John didn't quiet expect. He wasn't even sure what to think of that answer. Why would Dymion want him to call him 'Dad' when he already had two sons? And speaking of sons...

"Hey, where's Eridan and Cronus?" John asked, finally stepping farther into the kitchen towards the living room. It didn't even sound like anyone else was home. Their father passed by John and led the way into the other room.

"They'll be home soon, don't worry 'bout 'em."

"Uh, alright..." John replied, lingering behind for a moment. Eridan and Cronus certainly had way more time than John did to get to their own house. Or maybe he just was quicker than he thought. "Should I just go wait in their room... or?" John didn't know where to go from there. He had been in such a rush and without his friend there, it was getting kind of awkward.

But Dymion didn't address the question directly, "What'dya bring there, John?" he asked with a motion towards the backpack. "Boys won't be home for a while now, might as well entertain ourselves for a bit."

"Oh, uh, just some movies and games. Sleepover stuff, I guess." John shrugged the bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground to open and rifle through it. "Staples, you know? Cage, duh. McConaughey, pff yeah. And I think I got some Neeson in here, too."

Dymion relaxed into the sofa and crossed an ankle over the other knee. It looked like he'd just gotten off work, whatever that was, and still had his slacks and dress shoes and button-collared shirt. The only things that were missing were the tie and jacket. John was fairly used to that though since he hardly saw his own dad without much of the same, and all the times he'd been over, Mr. Ampora--er Dymion had been in similar attire. Did dads ever change out of that stuff except for bed? He considered for a moment if Dymion was a boxer or briefs man, but just as quickly pulled himself from that train of thought. Yeah, he did not need to be thinking about his friend's dad in his underclothing while they were under the same roof. In the safety of his own room, well, he'd rather not think about what goes down in there when he's thinking along those same lines.

"Shall I... put one on?" John was trying to make sure he was getting all the hints right. Mr. Ampora did wanna watch a movie, right? Was that was he was saying?

"Whichever ya'd like, son."

John bit his lip and nodded, holding back from doing the whole 'dad' bit. That was weird, right? "Sure then, let's do some good ol' Mr. Neeson." John was familiar enough in the house to put a movie on without feeling like he was invading anyone's privacy. Once the blu-ray was in place he stepped back and flopped into the opposite side of the couch with the remote. With a few button presses, the movie started and John set down the remote.

After a few moments into the opening credits Dymion shifted stretching his arm over the length of the couch. John had glanced over at the movement and was glad he didn't catch the other's eye. But as soon as he turned his gaze back to the television a voice beckoned to him, "Ya don't gotta sit all the way over there. I ain't gonna bite even if I look scary enough that I might."

John's eyes widened in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to offend! That was super certainly not the case. He didn't even think about it really. Although, well, maybe his anxiousness led him to sit a little farther. "I'm sorry! I didn't think... What? You're not scary at all!" The intention of Dymion's comment suddenly hit John. "Like, if anything, I think you're fucking awesome!" He sucked in a breath, not meaning to let that profanity slip, but Dymion's smile relaxed him.

"'Fuckin' awesome,' eh? Well I like to think I'm at least a bit scary." Dymion snorted and shrugged his large shoulders.

"Well those scars are pretty intimidating. I'll admit I was kinda scared of you at first, but it wasn't so bad after a while. And now, I like you a lot." John smiled goofily, but when Dymion didn't respond John bit his lip before continuing, "Can I... touch 'em?" Without invitation, he scooted closer. Their knees touched. John was a little nervous thinking he was being too obvious, but he saw this moment as an opportunity. With Eridan and Cronus out of the house for now, John could take his time in getting to know their dad a little better. He couldn't pass up the chance.

Eagerness showed in John's eyes and Dymion's mouth curled slightly, "If ya like. Just don't go pokin' my eyes out."

The teen nodded wordlessly and rubbed his hands vigorously over his jeans in preparation, buck teeth pressing anxiously into his bottom lip. John lifted a hand and gingerly the tip of his middle finger found a scar near its origin at Dymion's forehead. He drew in even more leaning up on his knees, and he hardly noticed how close he was to the other's face since he was so intent on doing a thorough inspection. Fingertips glided over the ridges as they cut through Dymion's eyebrow and nose and cheek as John licked his lips with wonder.

Dymion's sudden breath of amusement brought John out of his daze and it was only then he realized how near he was to that handsome face he was admiring last night. Caught in that realization, shocked blue eyes found calm dark ones, and he could see the fog growing on his glasses from the ridiculous heat of his face. John didn't give himself any more time to think. In a split second his round lips clumsily pushed against Dymion's with his eyes shut so tight that when he pulled away sparks were floating in his vision. John's voice was breathy, scared as he sputtered, "S-sorry! I just-- God that was so dumb."

John pushed himself away, ready to roll off the couch and under a rock to live there for the rest of eternity, but a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back down. And John wasn't just back on the couch, he'd plopped right into Dymion's lap, tense and terrified.

"Took ya right long enough, boy." Dymion was all coolness and confidence, a level to which John didn't think he'd ever achieve; his heart was beating so fast, he almost expected to drop dead of cardiac arrest.

The rush blindsided John and he could only breathe a, "Wha-what," as he tried very hard not to enjoy the feel of the man's legs under his own.

"Don't think I haven't caught ya playin' all coy this whole time. Feh, ya kids sure like ta waste an old man's time." His hand went to John's knee not unlike the way he did the night before. But that hand held more intent and didn't waver in that as it brazenly coasted up John's bare thigh pushing up the hem of his shorts. Thankfully it stopped just at the meatiest part of John's leg with a firm squeeze, the thumb still lightly stroking the inner side. "Would ya like ta try that again?"

There was no saying no to the man, not with John so caught in his grip, and god how he wanted to be caught there. "Ye-yessir!" was John's all too proper answer.

"I already toldya how I feel about you callin' me that, John." Dymion's eyes narrowed sternly and John nodded in return, and did his best not to shrink at the scolding.

"Yes, Dymion," John corrected anxious for the chance to kiss him again, and when the other gave no further resistance John reached up and placed his hands on Dymion's shoulders--just as tough and broad as they looked--to steady himself still closing his eyes as their lips met. He inhaled deeply, letting Dymion's scent invade his senses as his arms wrapped around the man, invigorated by the presence of that hand at John's lap and the addition of one more, strong and heavy, curling around his back. Dymion tilted his head and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and John whimpered. His head swirled with disbelief and longing as all the blood rushed into the crotch of his pants when Dymion's tongue invited itself into John's mouth. If he was trying not to pop a boner in front of his friend's dad, John was losing the battle, but he hardly had the mind for any sort of resistance. He leveraged himself up, greedily sucking at those lips and tongue with all the intensity a healthy teenage boy should have.

Dymion was the one to break away from the messy make-outs with a heavy breath, "Let a man breathe, wouldya? Plus ya gettin' yerself all riled up there, son." He glanced down with a nod to lead John's gaze.

John didn't bother to shamefully cover it up or even show much embarrassment. Instead he just wiggled uncomfortably in Dymion's lap and looked up with hopeful eyes. "Hnnnn, I can't help it. You're really hot," John readily admitted. "Can we keep going?" he asked outright with a look that read 'say yes.'

"If you're good," was the return.

John's smile reignited, "I'll be good! Hell, whatever you want!" Something in the recesses of his coherent thoughts told him to slow down and think for a second, but that voice was drowned out by the others that chanted for sex.

"We'll see," Dymion began with a grin. "But why don't we take this elsewhere, hmm? This couch ain't got nothin' on my bed."

A shiver of excitement ran up John's spine as he slid off Dymion's lap. In the moments it took to follow the man to his bedroom John felt that foreboding feeling again, but he figured it was just the slight guilt about doing this sort of thing with his friend's dad. But soon enough the sensation disappated, as John stepped foot through the bedroom door. The decor was simple but somehow all felt so luxurious. And wow, he was right about that bed -- so huge and inviting.

"Would you like to try it out, John?" Dymion asked from the foot of the bed, while John stood at the side.

"Yes!" he said excitedly, starting to kick of his shoes so he could jump into those blankets.

"'Yes,' what?"

"Yes... please?" John raised an eyebrow, unsure of where Dymion was going with that question. But Dymion let it slide with a small shrug.

"Good enough."

John fell face first into the soft duvet, spreading out his arms to take it all in. Of course the blankets smelled Dymion, too.

"Water's fine," John joked as he turned over and made room for the older man patting the spot beside him.

Dymion sat on the edge and swung his feet onto the bed to settle in beside John who almost immediately got up to straddle Dymion's legs with a mischievous grin. He leaned in for a kiss which Dymion returned but didn't last as long as the previous. John fidgeted.

"What was that 'please' about?" He asked, fumbling with a button on Dymion's shirt. He was met with a short laugh.

"I was anglin' for somethin' else, actually." Dymion's hands found John's legs again and smoothed his palms up and down his thighs still sneaking under the fabric of the shorts.

John leaned into the touch as the tingling in his gut returned along with the flutter in his chest. He'd managed to get one button unfastened, "Ohhh? And what was that?"

"Eh, ya won't do it anyway," Dymion answered, but John was too curious for his own good.

With another button undone, he prodded some more, "C'mon, try me."

Dymion's hands slipped out from John's shorts and cupped his backside to slide him all the way against his hips. John gasped at the sudden movement, but once in place gave another teasing wiggle. The man wasn't hard yet, John could feel, but something was stirring and that was promise enough. He'd managed nearly all the buttons and pushed the fabric away from Dymion's chest to spread his fingers across the muscles underneath.

"Pleaaaase?" John pleaded still trying to get it out of him. He guessed Dymion liked something about the way he was whining because he felt a definitely twitch from underneath.

Dymion's hands flattened against John's back and held him there to kiss him. That time John got to receive the eagerness and he returned it gratefully grabbing a fistful of the unfastened fabric to pull himself in closer. When they broke, John was breathless and there was a nice ridge forming under his bottom making him 'ooh' softly.

"Call me 'Daddy,'" Dymion finally whispered roughly, and John blinked in reply. That joking earlier wasn't so much of a joke after all. Dymion didn't wait for a reply, choosing to attack John's neck with his mouth, kissing and sucking the flesh just under his jaw.

"Ah, D-Daddy," John's attempt was soft but audible, and he knew because suddenly Dymion's appetite increased, his kisses turned more to biting and he knew there'd be marks in the morning. He knotted his hands in Dymion's shirt, but the other's hand found the front of his shorts making John shudder.

"Tell Daddy what you want," Dymion rasped into John's ear, and John swallowed thickly.

"Touch me, Daddy," he whined, moving his hips into that open palm. "Please."

"Good boy," Dymion praised, "sayin' please an' everythin'. Daddy'll take care a ya."

John didn't know why that phrase was having such an effect on him, but if it meant he could get that praise he craved, he'd do anything for it. His mouth hung open as he panted softly watching Dymion's nimble fingers undo his shorts and shuffle them around his erection. He was going to get touched and that excited but scared him a little.

What if he made a total fool of himself? Bad enough he didn't think to wear some nice boxers instead of the the nerdy licensed briefs he had on. But Dymion didn't call attention to them, so John kept his mouth shut, too. He only watched as that hand reached in from the waistband and pulled him free. As the fist closed around his length John thrust into it, unable to steady his hips. And with Dymion now rubbing against his ass full and hard, fuck, John just needed that friction.

The pace started off slow, Dymion softly stroking despite John's sporadic jumps. The boy whimpered in his arms as the pumps became steadier and quicker. The fists in Dymion's shirt scrambled to link around his neck again, so John could easily pull himself up for another kiss or two. But mostly his attention was pulled to the motion below, staring as this older man worked his cock.

"How ya feelin'?" Dymion dared to ask despite already knowing.

John moaned in response before he could find the words, "It's good. Daddy, you're so good."

"Ya gonna make Daddy feel good in a bit here, too," Dymion predicted, punctuating with a roll of his hips that made John groan.

"Yes, Daddy! I'll do anything." John arched his back as he jerked into that hand, "Ah, faster."

"Oh, what happened to ya manners, John?" Dymion teased, slowing the pace. John immediately remedied his mistake.

"I'm sorry, please Daddy, go faster. I'm so close."

"Thatta boy, much better." Dymion quickened as he was asked with long strokes to spread the pre-cum that bubbled at the head. "Yer a big boy, John. Daddy likes the feel of your cock in his hand."

"T-thank you, Daddy."

"Welcome," he returned easily. "Ya gonna come for me now, John?"

"Ah, y-yes Daddy. Fuck."

"Oooh, language John," Dymion grinned, gripping him tighter as he could feel the pulse under his strokes.

"Sorry, Da--aah," John couldn't finish the sentence, all the pressure building in his gut released at once and he spilled all over Dymion's hand as it stroked him slowly to completion, only small drips of thick cum that dribbled from the tip were left after a short moment.

John sighed shakily afterward shifting slightly in Dymion's lap. His nice fuzzy euphoria drifted quickly enough when the reminder that he wasn't quite done moved under his seat. Dymion had cleaned him up while he was still getting his bearings back, but soon he was back to removing John's shorts.

"It's Daddy's turn now, John." Dymion gave the second reminder, and John only nodded.

When the shorts reached his knees, John rolled over to kick them the rest of the way off. He took off his shirt while he was at it, too. He returned to sit between Dymion's spread legs, small wet spots lingered on the fabric and John felt a little guilty.

"Don't just sit there, help Daddy with his clothes," Dymion chided as he stretched out of his shirt.

John winced, but moved forward to fumble with Dymion's pants. He managed the button, but the large protrusion was making it difficult for John to feel adequate in taking down the zipper. "You're really big, Daddy," John commented, blushing at the bulge he was so carefully trying to uncover.

"Ya haven't even seen it yet," Dymion chuckled, but hissed impatiently when John's hand graced the length of it. "Get on with it, already. Ya ain't gonna hurt me."

John peeped hesitantly, but was finally able to free Dymion from his trousers. He licked his lips now that it wasn't restrained beneath that heavy fabric, but it still pulled tightly against his underwear. John's own erection hadn't even fully faded, but it was soon returning with the new anticipation. He stroked the length over the soft fabric appreciating the weight and girth and felt it twitch under his touch. Finally, before Dymion had another chance to scold him, John pulled back the waistband and stretched it down past those sharp hips. God, every last part of his man was amazing and John was just getting to the best one. Dymion's cock sprung free and John nibbled at his lip again. With no warning, he leaned forward and licked the soft head tasting the salt of skin and pre-cum.

"I like the way Daddy tastes," John smiled up at Dymion before giving his length a longer lick as his eyes fluttered shut. He gave a few more passes, gradually getting more enthusiastic, but Dymion soon stopped him.

"You wanna make Daddy feel good, right John?"

John nodded with bright eyes, and he adjusted his glasses.

"There's one thing that'll make Daddy feel the best. You wanna do that thing for Daddy, right?" Dymion stroked John's cheek.

"Yes, anything Daddy wants," John offered, glancing up at Dymion's scarred face.

"Come sit, just like you were before," Dymion instructed, patting his own thigh.

John crawled up and straddled Dymion as he had earlier, but this time there were no layers of fabric to obstruct the full sensation of that straining cock against his ass. He settled down on it, and it rested between his cheeks, but he leaned forward so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for the other man. John's chest rested against Dymion's and his own dick pressed between their bellies.

"Like this, Daddy?"

"Yes, that's a very good boy," Dymion breathed slowly, the weight of John enough to cause a reaction. He reached beside the bed and retrieved a small bottle, pouring the slick contents into his hand.

John watched as Dymion stroked himself with the lubrication, his head feeling heated and muggy once again. He leaned up to kiss him and reached behind to aid with the motion, loving the feel of his Daddy at both ends. John was startled out of the kiss when a foreign digit pressed between his cheeks and against his asshole.

"Ah, Daddy..." he whimpered and rested his forehead on the older man' shoulder. A knuckle pressed through and then a finger. John didn't cry out again until another finger was added, and his voice was muffled into Dymion's neck. At a third, John was almost in tears, it didn't hurt so much as it felt completely indescribable. His whole body was tingling with the sensation especially when those fingertips found the perfect point inside of him. He'd almost forgotten what it all was for when Dymion took away that amazing pleasure.

"No, don't!" John protested, but Dymion didn't comply.

"This ain't for you," Dymion reminded him, "are ya ready?"

John's eyes widened with a glassy look, "Yes, Daddy I want you so badly."

Dymion distracted John with a kiss, deep and frantic to keep his mind off the slow penetration. John still whimpered, but all into Dymion's mouth which made him come back more forcefully. He was in most of the way before John broke away with ragged breath. His hands found Dymion's arms and gripped them tightly as he started to move, first down then back up again, and he inhaled with a hiss. But it wasn't long before the movement became smoother and John moved the length of him with ease.

"How is it, Daddy?" John posed, looking up at Dymion with his eyes half-lidded and his mouth still slack. He rode him harder and cried out every time his prostate was hit.

Dymion was lost in the pleasure, John was so tight and even so kept squeezing as he took him in, his smaller body rocking forcefully against him, "God. John! It's great. Daddy feels so good."

His hands found John's waist and aided him in the last few motions, pounding into him hard and quick.

"Dad-dy! Yes, Dad-dyyyy!!" John whined over and over again, each syllable escaping with a breath, and somewhere between it all, John had come again, milky fluid smothered between them.

Dymion pushed John deep, his back arching as he came inside of him waiting until he'd been completely milked. He let out a slow breath as he gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, John coming forward to rest on his chest, breath causing the hair on Dymion's chest to move.

"Ya alright, there?"

John nodded and hummed but didn't have strength for words just yet. But Dymion was satisfied with that as enough of an answer.

"The kids, they ain't comin' tonight. They're at their mother's," Dymion finally admitted, rubbing John's back.

That made him sit up straight although he visibly winced as he did so. "What? You mean this was all your little plan?"

Dymion shrugged.

"You're terrible," John clicked his tongue. "Can't have your boys so you gotta find someone to call you 'Daddy,' huh?"

The heat beneath John's frame suddenly rose and the look he was getting was of total bewilderment.

"That ain't how it is!"

"Settle down, I'm not gonna tell anyone," John chuckled. "So uh, how often do they go to their mom's?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't everything you wanted, but I guess it inspired me to go this route with it. There were a couple other prompts of yours I wanted to try, but I couldn't get taking up the rarest one!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Art of Past Life Regression: A Step-by-Step Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986291) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
